


The Suspicious Host Club

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Inflation, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Multiple cocks, Nipple Fucking, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Triple Penetration, Unusually large sperm (like tadpole sized)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Amasel pays to spend some time with a pair of sexy hostesses.She had no idea that she was paying to get RAPED!





	The Suspicious Host Club

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all my RP works, this is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, mind the tags.
> 
> I have a bunch of logs that I've never posted, so I'm going to try to work my way through them slowly. The ----- are because a post apparently got lost somewhere and I couldn't remember what went there, but you can more or less imagine what occurred pretty easily.
> 
> Enjoy!

Some Background:

A special club has opened up downtown. It's something of a host club. If you willing to pay the price, you'll even be allowed a special back room show with the host/hostess of your choice!   
  
...Except, things are not what they appear.   
  
People go into this club to enjoy themselves. Those wanting a little extra enjoyment pay the back room prices. When enter the room and settle in, they do so expecting a blowjob, a lap dance or a nice hard fuck.   
  
Which is exactly what they get, unfortunately.   
  
None of the hostess are...entirely female. Even better, all of the employees are...well equipped for their jobs.   
  
Instead of paying money to fuck someone, these unsuspecting guests are paying someone to fuck  **them!**  It's in the extra fine (and white colored) print on the back of "You've agreed to never sue, harass or press charges against us" clause that everyone signs upon entering the club. Any struggles are clearly all part of the show!   
  
What show?   
  
The one that broadcasted live onto the club's sister website PayToBeWrecked.com from the tiny audio/video cameras located in strategic spots in every room.   
  
Patrons whose videos got high ratings may also receive the special privilege of being fucked the highroller that bids the highest price on them. Since, obviously, not all highrollers live within walking distance of the club, the patron is given free room and board until their owne- companion comes to visit. Many marriages have begun that way! 

* * *

 

 

 

Amasel idles about in the room, humming quietly and softly to herself as she waits. The Elven woman had been waiting a while now, enough to leave her beginning to fidget about, Amasel looking rather...nervous... It had obviously been a while since she'd spent some 'alone time' with anyone.

The busty Elf sits there in her outfit that appears to be made of various leaves, plants and vines, the top being rather tight and hugging her HH cup breasts quite tightly, those large orbs of flesh threatening to burst free of the top...a delightful amount of cleavage on display. Further down, her leafy skirt seemed long enough to cover her front reasonably well...if she were to stand though, it's obvious that her rear is so large, bubbly and luscious that it lifts the back of that skirt of a fair amount,leaving some of her lower ass flesh on display, the fact she doesn't wear panties also possibly obvious. "Nnn, where are they? Its been ages..." The Elf murmured before standing up and beginning to pace back and forth. "If I knew I'd be waiting this long...I'd...try to find some girl on the street or something, mmn..."

Roe got up from in front of a large computer monitor, eyes still locked on the luscious pacing babe as she moved. In all honesty, the reason for the wait was just the two sisters stroking their dicks to the sight of that girl's jiggles as she moved. But it was time for some fun! Roe followed her sister out and down to the room where their victim was waiting. All of the rooms in the club were decked out with state of the art surveillance equipment, hidden in the ceiling tiles or by the way the wallpaper looked.

Rae got to the door first, the pink haired woman shoving the door open. The women were dressed exactly alike, super tight tube tops matched with long skirt of their favorite color to hide their considerable...packages. Roe entered next, making sure to subtly activate the alarm that would prevent anyone without the code from exiting the room. "Well, well. Aren't you a pretty little fuck?" Rae chirped, stalking close to the elf and taking those massive jugs in her hands, squeezing and bouncing them in her hands like a couple of stress balls.

Amasel turned to face the door the second she noticed it opening, that nervous look on her face though she seemed reasonably happy that the female company she was expecting had /finally/ arrived. However, that reasonably happy look quickly turns to one of discomfort and nervousness again the second Rae speaks, Amasel yelping out softly as her massive tits are suddenly grabbed and bounced so...liberally by the woman, Amasel quickly attempting to move herself away, every squeeze from Rae or movement Amasel makes further threatening to have those large, HH cup breasts just spill right on free from that tight, form hugging yet...looking very easy to remove/tear away outfit of Ama's.

"Nnn! Um...I uh...h...hello there... Can you...let go of me please? This is a bit too forward...quickly." She asks nervous before trying to get away from Rae again.

Rae gripped her breasts more firmly, using them to pull the woman in closer to her. Roe moved to stand behind Amasel, coming up nice and close so that Amasel was pressed in firmly between the two sisters. "Oh, come on now, princess! You came here to have a good time. And we...REALLY can't wait to start having a good time with you." Roe said, taking hold of the elf's hips and grinding it back against her groin.

Fortunately (or unfortunately) for Amasel, only the topmost of Roe's two cocks could be felt up against that ass. But even that cock was about as thick as a liter bottle and longer than the busty elf's arm! Rae continued to have her fun with Amasel's pretty funbags, undoing the top portion, as her sister leaned down and bit at Amasel's ear. "Fuck...can't wait to stretch out your cunt with this thing." she murmured, her skirt becoming stained with the ever increasing amount of pre cum that was leaking out of her cocks.

Amasel yelped out again as her breasts are only grabbed more firmly as she continues to try to get away from those feeling hands. She squirms about in discomfort as she is pulled ever closer to Rae before shuddering and whimpering softly at the feeling of Roe moving in right behind the Elf, causing Ama to be pressed right up against the two. "I... W...what do you mean by that?" She whimpers out...before squealing as she suddenly feels her hips being grabbed and her ass being ground back against Roe's groin, Amasel shuddering and gulping as she feels those two shafts grinding against her.

"W...what the...I... What are they? What are you doing?! Let me go...I want to leave now!" Even as she complains like this, Amasel's breasts are played with...those huge orbs of flesh suddenly being released from their tight prison of clothing whilst the other sister suddenly bites on the Elf's ear. "Nnngh! Stop that... ...Stretch out m...g...gods no! Let me go now!"

Rae laughed loudly, quickly and easily tearing away the barely there bottom of the elf's outfit. Roe lifted up her skirt, revealing a pair of twin hole stretchers. She took one and rubbed it against their victim's tight hole. "Do you really want us to let you go, princess? You want us to send you and this nice ASS," her sister punctuated that by slapping her ass with her cock, "out into a crowded club filled with more dicks than a fucking sauna?" Rae snorted at the mere thought.

Roe slowly began pressing the slicked up tip of her stick into that tight slot, with little care or worry for the woman it belonged to. "I mean, if you really want that, we'll be happy to do that...after we've dumped a load or two in you." Roe added in assurance. And with that, her sister pressed hard on Amasel's tits, forcing her a step back and several inches down on that cock.

Amasel cries out as her skirt is so easily torn away, leaving the Elven woman rather nude and exposed now. She is helpless, only able to just stand there, a frightened look on her face as she whimpers out and squirms around, doing everything she can to get free...and it just doesn't help... The Elven woman yelps out again at that sudden hard cock slap against her bubbly, jiggly ass...before falling silent as she hears those words... She trembles and shakes before growling lowly.

"Y...yes! I do want you to let me go...I can easily escape that room...easily... Let me go now! I don't want to be in here with you two...you can even keep the damn money I paid, just let me out of this!" She continues to protest out in annoyance...before falling silent again and shuddering as she suddenly feels the thick tip of that shaft pressing up against her smooth, hairless and incredibly tight looking sex.

"N...no...not after a load or two...n...now!" She cries out...before her eyes widen and she squeals as she is suddenly pushed back by Rae, the Elven woman's pussy stretching out no matter how thick and long a cock it is forced to take... She cries out and squeals as she is forced to take some of that cock inside her, an annoyed look quickly appearing on her face before it goes to a fairly frightened expression again.

Roe threw her head back and let out a low lewd moan. "Fuuuck, Rae. She's so fucking tight...either she's a virgin or she's been fucking pencil dicks." she murmured, as if any normal cock could compare to theirs. She pulled back an inch or two and then drove in seven more. In and out, in and out, as her sister watched, Rae's cock starting to form a puddle of precum beneath their feet. Rae licked her lips, so focused on her sister's fucking that she didn't realize how tightly she was still squeezing Amasel's jugs.

"Is it...is it that good?" she asked, drooling a bit. Roe nodded shakily, her thrusts getting faster.

"You should feel it, sis. Chick's cunt is like the tightest fucking gel sleeve."

Rae bit her lip for a moment and then cursed. "Well, fuck this!" she barked, lifting up one of Amasel's legs, and taking two of her three cocks out from underneath that skirt. "Make some room!"

Amasel squeals and yelps out as Roe starts to thrust in and out of her tight pussy, that hole seemingly made to please others perfectly whether Amasel wanted to please them or not... She cries out loudly at the tightness Rae is squeezing those tits at, the Elven woman's squirming around likely only bringing more pleasure to the cock trapped inside her pussy.

"Ah! S...stop... Stop this! Let me go!" She cries the words out before gulping...as the two sisters talk about her body without a care for her presence or opinion on things, the Elf's eyes widening at the sigh of Rae pulling those cocks out from under that skirt as Amasel has her leg lifted. "N...no! Don't! Please don't!" She begs, a desperate look to be freed or at least have this part of her nightmare over with as she stares right at Rae... Just from looking at how she is able to stretch, it may well be obvious to the sisters...that Amasel could take as many cocks as they wanted to throw at her inside her pussy...any number of any size whether she wants it or not.

Of course, both women paid their new cum dumpster no mind. One doesn't generally inquire about the opinion of a toilet, after all! Roe helpfully lifted up Amasel's other leg with one hand and using the other to slip three fingers inside that stretched cunt and pull it open wider so that her sister had no obstacles in her way. Rae pressed her cocks against the once tight opening. Her two cocks, each a full inch and a half thicker than Roe's already massive meat stick, started forcing their way in. Rae threw her head back and let out a low moan.

She took a step forward to push herself in deeper...and then slipped. The floor was nice and slick with precum from the last several minutes, unfortunately for them. Rae fell forward, causing Roe and Amasel to fall as well beneath her. Twenty seven inches of thick meat were suddenly shoved straight into her at once. Not only stretching out her vagina, but breaking into her womb as well!

Amasel shudders and whimpers, shivering as Roe just helps to lift and hold that leg up...at the same time as using those three fingers to help stretch Amasel's already reasonably stretched sex out even more. She gulps, shudders and whimpers again before crying out loudly as Rae suddenly pressed those two cocks up against that tight sex...and started to force them into the Elf woman.

Crying out loudly, Amasel starts to squirm and thrash about again, desperately trying to get free of the sisters...which didn't help things at all when it came to that slip. The Elf squeals loudly as suddenly twenty seven inches of thick cock forces its way deeper into Amasel's sex and burst past into her warm, tight womb. "Aagh! S...stop! P...pull out now! Stop this! You'll ruin me!" Despite those words, again, with how easily Amasel stretches it is obvious that this won't ruin her...and that the sisters will always be able to have the pleasure of stretching Amasel's tight sex out whenever they like in the future.

Both sisters groaned at the increased tightness. "Fuck," Roe murmured, "I was going to work my way up to that, but so much for that!" she said, reaching up and around Amasel to grab one of those tits to play with as her sister just went to town on the poor elf's cunt. Roe rubbed her fingers over that fat nipple and hummed thoughtfully. She pressed her finger against and then into it, delighted when the tip of her finger was swallowed it. Figures there was a reason that these tits were so fat. Just the thought of all the things she could do to those jugs was enough to send her over the edge, to her own surprise. "I..I- fuck...gonna cum!" she cried out.

Rae let out a low growl. "Hold on, hold on," she said, thrusting faster and faster, slamming against the walls of Amasel's womb, driving several more inches deeper and deeper with each thrust, to the point where her dicks were starting to bunch and curve in there, trying their damn hardest to find a way to work themselves up her far too small Fallopian tubes. It wouldn't be long.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna come too.." Rae hissed, doubling over as the first (of likely many) orgasms overtook her. Both women started cumming, their free cocks gushing all over the floor while the ones inside of Amasel just flooded her. Gallons of jizz shot straight into her tubes from Rae's cock. Her sperm, massive things, the size of large tadpoles, forcing their way up, stretching those tubes with the girth of being side by side, squirming and swimming like fish, in addition to all that liquid. Making it all the easier of the tips of Rae's cocks to force their way up as well.

Amasel yelps and whimpers out at each thrust into her tight body, the Elven woman crying out again and again, desperately trying to get herself free of this somehow... But not, she was stuck there, forced to take it all as the sisters kept on plowing into Amasel's tight, Elven pussy and womb, the Elf's breasts soon receiving attention again before she yelps at the feeling of that finger...oh so easily sinking into it!

"W...what the...h...hells are you doing to me?! Gnn! Stop!" She begs out for the two to stop again, it being her only remaining resort...even if she seems to know full well that it just won't work at this point. It is then, as Roe mentions cumming...that Amasel's eyes widen... "N...no! Not inside! D...don't you dare cum inside! I don't want to get pregnant with your damn kids, no! Don't please!"

Then Rae just makes Amasel fall silent again through the simple act of thrusting even harder and faster into Amasel's womb, a bulge on Amasel's stomach as those cocks indeed start to press right up against those tubes... "I...I'll do anything just don't cum insi-!" Her pleas are cut short...as the sisters just release their loads... Amasel cries and squeals out loudly as...gallons of cum just flood right into her womb...or well, up those tubes.

Her eyes widen and her expression is one of obvious discomfort as those large sperm stretch those tubes out more than they should ever be, Amasel's ovaries quickly flooding up with more and more cum, even more of it backwashing into the Elf's womb though not a single drop of cum escapes from Amasel's pussy... She is just left to fill up with more...and more of that seed, the Elf's body swelling if enough cum fills that womb...Amasel's body again able to handle any level of swelling that first climax may force upon her body, however much that may be for now... Even as she is filled with cum, some of the rest of Ama's body starts to get soaked in the cum spraying out of those free cocks.

Roe closed her eyes, panting softly. Her dick twitched as the last few cups of jizz sludged out, though her sister still seemed to be spraying in there, if the growing bulge of the elf's stomach is anything to go by. But, as fun as this had been, she really wanted to get a chance at those tits. It took a bit of effort to sit them up, with Rae just relaxing on top of their dumpster while her sperm went to work battering those Elven eggs. It was likely that each egg would be likely to be penetrated by multiple sperm at this point.

Once they were sitting up, Roe reached under them to pick up Rae's third jizz soaked cock. She put a hand on Amasel's back to push her into Rae as much as she could. She slowly started to pull her cock out. Once there was just the tip left inside, she jerked her cock out roughly and replaced it with the tip of Rae's even thicker one. She stood up, taking the Elven fucktoy by the waist and turning pulling her a couple inches up, if only to get Rae's dicks out of her Fallopian tubes for a moment, before turning her around to face Roe. Then she oh so kindly dropped her, nearly a foot more cock happily forcing their way inside her womb.

Pleased, Roe lifted up one of her dicks and rubbed it against Amasel's fat nipple. "You think it'll actually fit?" Rae asked, her hips already jerking slightly as her energy quickly returned. Roe grinned widely as, right before Amasel's eyes, both her cocks grew a couple inches thicker, with all three of Rae's doing the same inside of her. For some reason, the more they came, the more blood flowed down into their cocks, engorging them further. It was amazing that they could even think properly with that happening all the time!

"Fuck yes! Let's see if I can't give the little lady a boob job!" she chirped, using the fingers of one hand to force her left nipple open wider before forcing the tip inside. Once just the tip was in, already spurting precum into that fat mammary gland, Roe made quick work of giving the same treatment to the other one.

Amasel shudders and whimpers as the last of that cum continues to flow into her, unable to put up any extra resistance as she is sat up...stuck staring at Rae for now whilst those Elven eggs are indeed battered and penetrated by those large sperm... She can do nothing but watch as Roe picks up Rae's third cock, the Elven woman not knowing what is going to happen...before she is suddenly pushed into Rae... Some of those cocks slowly get pulled out of her...before suddenly the tip is jerked out and replaced with Rae's cock making Amasel squeal out again!

Soon enough Amasel is being lifted up slightly by Roe, slowly turned around with those cocks still inside her...before she finds herself facing Roe... Second later, that drop makes Amasel cry out loudly again as even more cock suddenly stretches her womb...the bulge moving further up her body, though not so visible now thanks to the cum inflation.

"Nnn! W...why isn't this over...why won't it just end! Let me go please...please I'll do anything just...l...let me leave!" She tries begging again...even as she stares at Roe and her cocks that are just aimed right at those tits.... The growth of those cocks makes Amasel cry out again, a frightened look taking over her face at the words being spoken...

Moments later, those fingers stretch that nipple open, Amasel's eyes widening before she cries out at the top of her voice the second that cock manages to get its tip shoved right up into her nipple, the loud cry being repeated when the second nipples is penetrated. She shifts and stirs, clearly uncomfortable as precum just starts to flow out into those large, fat HH cup tits.

Roe sighed happily as she took hold of Amasel's tits. She gripped them tightly, as if they were just a pair of gel tubes and used them to jerk Amasel forward, driving her dicks deeper into HH cups breasts. She jerked the elf back and forth like a rag doll as she drove her hips, stuffing foot after foot of fat cock into those glands. Every foot she added in seemed to add on another cup size to those already massive breasts, Roe's cocks curling up inside them.

Rae, on the other hand, was having fun lifting the poor elf up and dropping her down on her cocks. Her third cock had managed to force its way into Amasel's womb with its buddies. And, with no tubes for it to use, was just shoving it's way up, like it was hoping for a way to force itself out of her mouth even if there was no way of it getting there!

Amasel whimpers again as those huge tits are gripped so tightly by Roe, the Elven woman grunting before shivering at the treatment of those luscious orbs of flesh... She cries out when Roe suddenly just jerks Amasel forwards with them, those dicks just sinking deeper into those tits with each jerk back and forth... The Elf cries out loudly with each and every jerk, watching on in wide eyed horror as those tits just appear to get bigger and bigger as those huge cocks bulge them outwards with their size and as precum flows into the orbs....

Meanwhile, as Rae lifts Amasel up and down, ramming those huge shafts into her pussy again and again...the Elf's bubbly, jiggly and luscious ass just bounces lewdly in plain view, the spot between those ass cheeks possibly looking like a great place to shove a cock or several between at any time and use to get pleasured. "Why are you doing this to me?! W...why won't you stop! W...what do I have to do to make you stop this...?"

Rae just snickered. "It's quite obvious! All you have to do is help us empty our balls babe! Once we're done, we'll be happy to let you go!"

Which is...technically true.

Both women had been fucking her in their new positions for well over ten minutes now, stretching and wrecking her far too much, having no idea how easily their Elven fucktoy could heal, how perfect she would be for her new job. Roe put her hands on Amasel's shoulders, letting go of her tits so that she could thrust her hips as freely as if she were fucking that girl's cunt again. Her cocks were just punching at the poor elf's ribs, as well as keeping her tits pulled nice and close together to wrap nicely around Rae's third cock inside Amasel's cunt.

The lovely elf was capable of giving Rae a titjob from inside her, how perfect!

Each thrust had them both going harder. "Fuuckk...for someone that keeps whining about wanting to go...you keep making us come, bitch.." Rae murmured breathlessly, gripping Amasel's hips and bouncing her up and down harder. By now, those fat cocks of hers have actually forced their way into her ovaries! "Think I'm going to use up ALL of her eggs with this load, sis.." she said as her cock spasmed, gallons upon gallons of thick cream flooding them, making them very clear and swollen from outside her body, even as her third cock forced the rest of her womb to swell. Not to be left behind, Roe threw herself into her fucking, going faster and faster until she too was coming. The elf's poor tits were forced to shoot up nearly 5 cup sizes from the force and amount of the jizz that was pouring in!


End file.
